Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna and a portable device having the same, and more particularly, to a multi-band antenna configured for disposition in a limited space structure of the portable device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable device is an electronic device in which a user can perform wireless communication with another party while hand-held. Recent portable devices have advanced to configurations which are small, thin, and lightweight in consideration of portability, along with advances in multimedia that can perform various functions.
Particularly, there is a need to provision capability for multi-band communication in today's portable devices, to transmit/receive RF signals of various types and protocols, e.g., various multimedia environments and Internet environments, while maintaining a small size and light weight. Multi-band capability is needed for communication of high speed data signals in addition to a traditional telephony function.
A typical portable device includes a data input and output device, a speaker, a microphone, and an antenna, among other electronics. Recent designs employ an internal antenna rather than an external antenna, for convenience and reliability. Conventionally, because a telephony dedicated communication antenna and a data communication antenna were shared, even if one antenna radiator was used, the packaging problem was not a severe one. However, as multimedia related data communication increases, it is difficult to provide a multiple service with one telephony dedicated communication antenna, and thus a data communication exclusive antenna is needed. Further, as a communication method develops from a presently widely used 3G communication method to a 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication method, a 4G communication antenna is separately added and thus the number of antennas mounted in the portable device increases. Thereby, antenna allocation space for each antenna in the portable device is reduced. As such, it is difficult to package multiple antennas in the constrained space within the portable device.
Accordingly, due to the ongoing desire for small, lightweight and thin portable devices with high functionality, there is a need for an antenna meeting requisite performance in as small of an internal space within the portable device as possible.